leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Master Yi/@comment-24613667-20170320191728/@comment-4091261-20170321220220
CC-laced with extreme damage that is. Zoning is of utmost importance as he is a very item reliant champion. His entire kit is filled with strong scaling. Every single part of it. They also largely intersect at autoattacks which makes his power growth very efficient with items. However, given his item dependency, it requires that he gets a steady stream of . This is his major weakness. It takes siege, the tactical cutting off resources definition, to subdue him. The issue with this is fairly reasonable, it's not easy to siege the jungle at all. Counterjungling takes a lot of coordination to pull off reliably. Of course, there are the off chances that it's stupid easy to counterjungle on your own. However, it's is a lot easier for the enemy to enter their own jungle than your allies. That said it is much easier for enemies to stop you than for your allies to save you. Although you can stop the jungle farm with enough meticulous control, it's also required to stop him from getting any kills or assists. A combination of these two efforts tend to cause a general drop in and thus levels. As such, this is the big reason why snowballing champions are difficult to stop in general. They have immense control over momentum on their side. Fortunately enough though, some champions specialize on this endeavor and these are the champions who can beat these champions are and . ---- has a large amount of flexibility at his disposal alongside his own high damage output potential. Unlike though, he replaces a bit of his scaling for the ability to safely beat the crap out of enemies. Of course playing on an even playing field, is no biggie at all for , but never plays fair. This fowl play allows him to be one of the only champions who can reliably subjugate farming capabilities. doesn't take out much jungle CS at all, but she is the one of the few champions who has enough power to truly overcome flexibility. While her level of CC can be compared to something like and when taken at just that, her damage output thrusts her in leagues way higher than them. The utilization of Lethality allows to obliterate the defenses builds and she has enough DPS from her damage output to shred to the moderate he gets. To top it off, interrupts . is good based on the view of "kill them before they can kill you." Outside of that, something to consider is also having your own solid item scaling champions on your team. Reason being is that even if gets a lead, he will have a bounty attached to his head. As such, he becomes an objective to reap large gains from if he dies. *Killing him a chance two times at full bounty is enough to create an immediate turnabout since that gives a whole overall for your team, which can buy a whole item which may be enough to break even with power given the inevitable tremendous gains as well.